1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to ornaments used to decorate items. More particularly, the invention relates to clips that secure ornaments to items.
2. Description of the Related Art
Decorating items, wearable or otherwise, with ornaments is desirable because it allows the person using the item to personalize the item by changing the way the item looks for as long as the ornament is secured to the item. Increasingly popular are ornaments that are securable to elastic items such as clogs, cell phone cases, bracelets, headbands and the like, all of which are made from a synthetic material that is elastic and having the characteristics of rubber. These ornaments typically have a decorative top, a neck extending down from the top and a lower supportive surface. One such ornament is sold under the trademark Jibbitz®. The problem with such ornaments is that they are limited to use with elastic items that have holes in them.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,467, issued to Krull on Nov. 4, 2003 discloses an accessory apparatus for securing a figurine to a shoe. This device has a strip extending between two ends wherein one end is releasably connected to an item and the other end has a cylinder for receiving and securing a figurine thereto. While this item shows the ability to secure an ornament to a non-rubber item, it is not adaptable to be used with ornaments having a decorative top, a neck and a lower support surface. Nor is it capable of having more than one figurine attached to the shoe at a time.